spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Wardell Stromm
Wardell Stromm was a scientist that worked for OsCorp. History Wardell Stromm secretly worked with Norman Osborn on a chemical weapon for the Kingpin. However, one night the chemical exploded and caused OsCorp to catch on fire. Spider-Man was nearby and was able to rescue Dr. Stromm. Stromm then told Spider-Man that Norman Osborn was still inside. Spider-Man then went back inside to save Norman but couldn't find him. While Norman was believed to be dead Kingpin contacted Wardell and ordered him to continue making the gas. However, Norman was later revealed to have survived the explosion and he shut down production of all chemical weapons. In the comics In the comics his name was Mendel Stromm, not Wardell Stromm. As a child, the only thing that could keep Mendel from dying due to his various sicknesses was his obsession with robots. When he became an adult Mendel's obsession became a passion. Norman Osborn took Mendel on as a partner early on in Osborn Industries' history. Mendel even created the original formula that turned Norman Osborn into the Green Goblin. This partnership soon soured when Mendel was caught embezzling from the company. After ten years in prison Stromm got out and decided to take revenge on Norman Osborn. When Stromm attacked Osborn with his robots Norman attempted to shoot him but was stopped by Spider-Man. Stromm got away and was able to build a robot duplicate of himself. However, the robot was ultimately defeated by Spider-Man. Later Stromm tested the Goblin Formula on himself and was believed to have died because of the formula. Some years after Stromm's death Norman had the body exhumed on a hunch. To everyone's surprise Stromm was still barley alive because of the formula. As he became exposed to the fresh air again Stromm was offered life again by Norman Osborn. In exchange for new life Stromm would have to kill Spider-Man. Osborn outfitted Stromm with an armored suit that provided life-support and mobility. Taking the name Gaunt, Stromm tried to kill Spider-Man. However, Gaunt failed and Norman, tired of Stromm's failures, tried to kill him. However, Stromm survived without any of his memory. One day Norman's name was mentioned to Mendel in passing, and the revenge in his heart restored his rage against both Spider-Man as well as Osborn. His robot-obsession twisted into a desire for becoming a robot himself, and Mendel began working on a way of transferring his consciousness to a computer. While working at this, he discovered a method of controlling robots utilizing his brainwaves. Unfortunately, the computer he was using eventually took over Mendel's mind and cut off his head to ensure his true death. The merged being of a computer and Mendel, calling itself Robot Master, took control of New York City's computer network. Spider-Man attacked Robot Master with a computer virus and caused him to be stuck in an endless looping program. Appearances *Enter the Green Goblin Category:A-Z Category:Supporting characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:OsCorp staff